


Comfort After a Fight

by Readinater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readinater/pseuds/Readinater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea while writing my Destiel fic called The New Guy, so sorry if there are some similarities.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comfort After a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while writing my Destiel fic called The New Guy, so sorry if there are some similarities.

Sam looked up at his brother. Dean's left eye was swollen shut, black, blue, and bloody. The skin on his left cheekbone had split open and were bleeding. There were a few more cuts like that on his forehead.

John and Sam had a nasty row, and like always, Dean stepped in between the fight before John could hit Sammy. Their dad had left worse marks on Dean (he would never let Sam be hit), but tonight was still worse than normal.

"Dean! You can't keep protecting me like that! One of these days you won't be here and I won't have learned a damn thing."

"Shut up Sammy! I will always protect you and there is nothing you can do or say that will change my mind. So get that idea out of your head."

"At least let me help you clean your face."

"I will be fine! You don't need to do that, honest."

"Yes I do and you're right, you will be fine after I've cleaned and dressed your cuts." With that, Sam walked out of the room to grab the first aid kit in the bathroom.

"Grab an ice pack, or a bag of frozen vegetables, or a frozen steak to put on your eye to help reduce the swelling while you're at it!" Sam hollered from the bathroom. By the time Sam got back to the kitchen, Dean was cooling his eye with a steak.

"Did you have to go for the cartoonish frozen item? I mean really. You are ridiculous." Sam said fondly when he saw his brother holding a steak up to his eye.

When Sam got a good, close-up look at his big brother’s face, he muttered under his breath, “And yet, I was always told that I’d need these skills for hunting. Bet dad didn’t plan on us needing them because of him.”

Sam unzipped the first aid kit and began to work right away. He started by cleaning the cuts. Then he put cream on them to help with the pain and the healing. Lastly he stitched them up and put bandages over top. It took almost an hour, but it looked like Dean had been seen by a professional.

"Alright. Well I'd say you are about done Dean. Whaddayah think?"

"Looks good Sammy. Thanks."

“I think we oughta head to bed. It’s Late.” Dean stated.

“Agreed.”

About a half hour after they got into bed, Sam said softly, “Dean will you come lay in my bed with me? I’m scared.” He wasn’t used to admitting weakness, such as fear, but tonight seemed to bring out another side of him. Sam hated it when his dad got violent, but he had never voiced this.

Dean grunted, startled “Of course”. This caught Dean off guard. Nevertheless, that wouldn’t stop him from taking care of Sammy. In response, he slowly fell out of bed and crawled in Sam’s bed.

“Thanks Dean.” Sam said as he snuggled in close to his brother.

Dean looked down at his brother fondly. Sam looked up in response.

Suddenly, Sam got this compelling urge and he kissed Dean.

“W-what are you doing Sammy?”

Sam shrugged. He leaned in and waited. This time he’d let Dean instigate. Dean thought for a second, knowing that his brother wanted another kiss. _Ew. That’s Sam. That’s my brother! But… it did feel nice. I did enjoy it_. After a moment of arguing with himself Dean decided _what_ the hell, and he closed the distance.

 _Wow_ , Sam thought, _no wonder Dean gets a lot of ass. He’s a really good kisser._

Dean could feel himself getting aroused. He licked his brother’s lips, asking for more. Sam opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to wrestle.

“Dean.” Sam moaned. Dean stopped for a moment, he wasn’t sure if Sam was stopping him or encouraging him.

“What Sammy?”

“Please don’t stop.”

“This is so wrong. I mean, you’re my brother.”

“Do you want to stop?” Sam asked, feeling rejected.

Dean saw the melancholy look on Sam’s face and grabbed Sam’s hand and rested it on his dick. “No Sam, I don’t want to stop. This is your proof.”

Sam squeezed his Dean’s member feeling ecstatic. He didn’t know why kissing his brother made him feel so happy, it just did.

Dean groaned at the feel of Sam caressing his penis. He fiercely kissed Sam on the lips, quickening their pace. Soon there was a sort of rhythm to their kisses, through the fast-paced hunger.

Sam pulled his hand away from Dean’s dick to pull his shirt off. Dean followed suit. They only stopped kissing to take their shirts off.

They both moaned when they were skin to skin on their torsos. Dean broke away from Sam and kissed down his brother’s neck, trying to find his spot.

Sam’s breath shortened for a moment when Dean kissed right below his ear lobe. Dean smiled against the skin. There it is, He thought. Then he began sucking.

Sam couldn’t bear it. He began frantically bucking against his brothers waist. It wasn’t long before there was a purplish bruise on Sam’s neck.

There, Dean thought possessively, Now no one will question if he is single.

Sam pulled Dean’s lips back to his own, ready to feel the static energy that came from Dean’s touch.

Sam, in a moment of passion began unbuttoning Dean’s jeans.

Dean immediately broke contact, causing Sam to whimper. “Are you sure you want this Sammy? After we go this far it will be hard for me to stop.”

“Then don’t.”

In response, Dean aggressively sucked on Sam’s lower lip.

Sam continued undressing his older brother. It wasn’t long before Dean was kicking his Jeans completely off his body.

“Now it’s your turn Sammy.” Dean growled. He grabbed at the small waistband of Sam’s Levis.

This time, it was Sam who broke away from the kissing, he began sucking on Dean’s nipple.

“Sammy.” Dean breathed, causing Sam to shiver.

“Say that again, just like that.”

“Sammy.” Sam shivered.

Dean couldn’t take it any longer. He pulled Sam’s lips away and back to his mouth. The frantic rhythm returning.

Sam reached down into Dean’s boxers and grabbed his now fully erect penis, rubbing it.

“Sam... wait… if... we… want… to… go… all… the… way…” Dean said in between breaths.

“What?” Sam asked impatiently as he was enjoying stroking his brother’s dick.

“We need to savor this moment. I won’t be able to go any longer after I cum, I’m tired enough as it is.”

“D-do you want to go all the way?” Sam asked, nervous.

“Only if you do.” Dean stated. “It’s important to me that we only go as far as you want to go.”

Sam smiled, he wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck.

“Please? I want it be special.”

It took a few moments before Dean realized the implications of what Sam had said.

“Y-you mean to say that you’re a virgin?” Dean asked conscientiously.

Sam blushed. “Yeah”

When Dean saw the pure vulnerability that Sam had at that moment, he made up his mind that he would make sure that this would be the greatest experience Sam ever had.

Dean kissed his brother slowly, sensually. Sam froze for a minute, surprised at the pace change from frantic need, to sensual lovemaking.

Dean moved his lips from Sam’s lips and began discovering his brother’s body with his lips. He learned things about Sam that he’d never known before, like hidden freckles and birthmarks. He also rediscovered scars that Sam had gotten during hunts.

It wasn’t long before Dean had explored every inch of the front of Sam’s body, and turned him over. The first thing Dean noticed when he saw Sam’s back was a foot long scar along Sam’s shoulder, given to him by werewolf a couple years back.

After a few moments of admiring his brother’s skinny adolescent back, Dean continued exploration. Sam began moaning louder than ever, due to his sensitive back being pleasured by Dean’s sensual tongue and lips.

When Dean finally reached Sam’s behind, he paused for a moment.

“Are you certain you want this Sam?” Dean asked yet again. Dean wanted to be certain that Sam was ready.

“Yes, would you get on with it already?” Sam asked impatiently. All this sensual contact with Dean had given Sam a raging hard-on.

With that, Dean slowly put his pinky in Sam’s anus. He thought he would start small and work up to his dick. That way Sam could have a pleasant experience, not a pain-filled one.

Sam took in a sharp breath, unprepared for the penetration. Dean grimaced. He didn’t want his brother to experience any kind of pain.

When Dean felt Sam loosen up, he began moving his pinky in and out in a slow rhythm. It wasn’t long before Dean switched his pinky for his index finger. This time it entered without trouble. This continued until Dean had three fingers inside of Sam’s butthole.

Dean rolled his brother back over. Sam looked up in surprise and longing.

“Want to watch you, while I’m inside of you.” Dean explained roughly.

Dean kissed his brother before leaving to grab some lube. Right before he started to slather his dick, Sam stopped him.

“Let me do this.” Sam pumped some lotion onto his hands and began rubbing it all over Dean’s staff. Dean sharply in took a breath, from the cold of the lotion and the pleasure of Sam’s hands slathering the lotion on painfully slow.

“I think you are ready to penetrate me.” Sam said with a naughty look on his face. Sam then wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist.

Then Dean inserted himself into Sam, slowly. After he felt Sam accumulate, he began to slowly move.  

“You feel so good, Sam. You’re so tight.” Dean moaned.

Sam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in absolute delight, when he felt his brother hit this spot inside of him.

“Faster Dean.” Sam commanded, it wasn’t painful anymore. It was purely pleasure, and he wanted more of it.

Dean obliged, picking up the pace. Sam was bucking against him eagerly.

They both were moaning and groaning at the feel of each other.

“Sammy, I’m gonna cum!” Dean exclaimed while grabbing at his brother’s dick between them, he wanted to make sure Sam got to cum before him, or with him, but certainly not after.

He stroked Sam to the same pace as they were humping to. Not even a minute later Sam exclaimed, “I-I’m there!” And sure enough, Dean felt Sam tighten against him, as he cummed all over their chests. That extra tightness, was all it took for Dean to join Sam in his orgasm.

Exhausted, they laid together drifting into dreamless sleep.

 


End file.
